Weather strips of the general type of this invention may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,980.
A conventional weather strip is composed of a strip-shaped tubular extruded main portion, and molded end portions which are shaped like surfaces of a body panel or a door panel to which they connect. The molded end portions connect the extruded portion. The molded end portion is firmly fixed to a body panel by screws.
In the motor vehicle shown in FIG. 8, a tubular weather strip which seals a periphery of a door glass is attached along a roof side section 1. In FIG. 9, a molded end portion 5 in which is embedded a metal insert 6 is formed on an end of an extruded portion 4 for placement at the part of circle A in FIG. 8. As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, the molded end portion 5 is firmly fixed to a body panel 2 through the apertures 7 which extends through the insert 6 by screws 7'. The molded end portion 5 is held by two or more screws 7', causing a large number of manufacturing steps to be needed. The screw portions avoid seal line S which is formed in the molded end portion 5 and the periphery of a door glass.
In case of the molded end portion 5 being held by only one screw 7', an end of the molded end portion 5 readily moves away from the surface of the body panel since it is not sufficiently fixed thereto. Furthermore, the molded end portion 5 distorts pivotally about a screw while the molded end portion 5 is being fixed to the body panel.